diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 34
(Freitag, 24.06.2011) Kleiderfragen und mehr Von ein paar Besorgungen zurückkommend traf Rakel in der Schule auf Estrid. Rakel erzählte "Ich hab mit Meister Grünwald gesprochen." "Und?" fragte Estrid nach. "Sie meinte, ich müsse Meister Branwick fragen. Weil in der Schule ja so geheime Dinge vorgingen - von denen sie wiederum wenig weiß - und sie nicht weiß ob das gestattet sei. Also dass du hier schläfst." erzählte Rakel. "Ich denke das geht klar." sagte Estrid und grinste. Sie legte die Füße auf den Tisch und lehnt sich zurück. "Ich hab ihr auch gesagt, dass du ein Teil davon wärst. Aber da wollte sie nichts von hören. Füße runter!" setzte Rakel hinzu. "Aber das ist angenehm." protestierte Estrid. "Ich weiß noch, wie James sich mit dir deswegen gestritten hat." versuchte es Rakel. In der tat hatten die beiden danach tagelang nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen und sich bei Rakel darüber beschwert, dass Estrid ein ungezogene Göre sei und dass James nur seinen Dickkopf durchsetzen wolle und was noch alles. "Ohhhh. Aber der Tisch wird doch davon nicht dreckig." meinte Estrid. Rakel - die keine Lust auf drei Tage Schmollwettbewerb hatte, gab mit den Worten "Sonst machst du ihn sicher auch sauber." nach. Das würde noch lustig werden, sollte Rakel eines Tages hier auch eine Meisterin sein. "Oder ich muss ihn leider mit dir reinigen." fügte sie grinsend hinzu. "Haha....versuch's doooch!" forderte Estrid sie auf. und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. "Was trägst du da eigentlich?" fragte Estrid und nahm überraschender Weise die Füße vom Tisch und betrachtete Rakel neugierig. "Ein Kleid." erklärte Rakel das offensichtliche. "Wieso?" fragte Estrid. "Wie wieso?" fragte Rakel verständnislos zurück. "Naja wieso trägst DU ein Kleid?" fragte Estrid. "Du rennst doch auch dauernd in Kleidern rum." meinte Rakel. "Naja es sind mehr Magierkleider..." meinte Estrid. "Das ist ein Trauerkleid. Und außerdem ein sehr feines." erklärte Rakel und schaute an sich herab. Das schwarze Samtkleid stand ihr gut, fand sie. "Das sieht aus wie meines." behauptete Estrid. Rakel wusste gar nicht, was Estrid alles für Kleider besaß. "Nachkauferin!" warf diese ihr vor. Dann wurde ihr Blick besorgt. "Aber ohhh weh. Schau mal wie das schlabbert!" behauptete sie. "Tut es nicht." behauptete Rakel. Estrid zurrte am Kleid herum. "So ein Kleid trägt man nicht ohne Gürtel. Ein Gürtel betont die Taille." erklärte Estrid wichtigtuerisch. "Ein Gürtel würde sich mit dieser wunderschönen, dunkelgrauen Borte beißen." erklärte Rakel. "Aber es würde nicht so schlabbern." Sie nahm Rakel mit, bis sie schließlich einen passenden Gürtel gefunden hatten. Rakel erzählte derweil von ihrem Gespräch mit Berath. Es dauerte, bis der richtige Gürtel aufgetrieben war. Seenhain Schließlich beschloss Estrid, Rakel zum Essen mit nach Seenhain zu nehmen. Sie landeten AUF dem Turm des Rathauses, Rakel konnte gerade noch den Sturz verhindern. "Ähm ... interessanter Zielort." stellte sie fest. "Verdammt! Naja wenigstens sind wir nicht IM Turm gelandet. Oder in einer Mauer." meinte Estrid beruhigend. "Wenigstens nicht IM See." fügte Rakel hinzu. Estrid zauberte und sie glitten sanft wie zwei Federn zu Boden. Und landeten vor Berath, der dort auf einer Bank saß. Rakel erklärte ihre Anwesenheit mit "Ich wollte doch mal einen Blick auf Frau Weidenbrück werfen." während Estrid etwas von "Leckere Wachteln mit Fritten." erzählte. Berath meinte zu Rakel "Ganz schlechter Moment... sie ist nämlich nicht hier. Laut Wirt schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr... erklärt warum ich sie nicht sah." Estrid schien von den Erzählungen über Kabrina Weidenbrück nicht gefesselt und wollte lieber etwas zu essen aus der Taverne besorgen. Aber Berath meinte "Ich bin ja ein Kavalier... oder ich tue zumindest gern so... also lade ich euch einfach mal ein, wenn ihr erlaubt." Sie erlaubten und Estrid orderte diese Wachteln. Rakel, der das nicht so wichtig war, schloss sich an. "Ich bin eh etwas abgebrannt." meinte Rakel und fügte hinzu "Vielleicht sollte ich beruflich in James Fußstapfen treten. Mmh.". Immerhin hatte James nie Geldsorgen gehabt. "Du willst Grillanzünder für Drachen werden?" fragte Berath taktlos. "Eh! Halt die Fresse." wies Estrid ihn formvollendet auf seine Verfehlung hin. Auf sein "'tschuldigung." kam noch ein "Arschloch" und Estrid schaute ihn erbost an. Berath entschuldigte sich und wurde in die Taverne gescheucht, Essen holen. Estrid nahm Rakel mit an den Steg. Die Poller waren alle mit Kerzen geschmückt, die Rakel bewunderte. Schließlich setzten sie sich und Rakel fragte "Hast du eigentlich wen?" "Wie wen?" fragte Estrid zurück. "Naja.. So wie Eik oder diesen Paladinanwärter." fragte Rakel. "Willst du mich angraben?" fragte Estrid. Rakel schmunzelte. "Also. Nein." erklärte Estrid. "Könnte ich dich denn 'angraben'?" fragte Rakel grinsend und fügte hinzu "Eigentlich hatte ich das nicht vor." "Nein könntest du nicht." erklärte Estrid. "Haste denn wen in Blick?" fragte Estrid ihre Freundin. "Nein." meinte Rakel. Sie war in Gedanken noch viel zu sehr bei James für sowas. "Ich hab bisher ja auf James gewartet." murmelte sie. "James ist ja net mal ein paar Monate tot." meinte Estrid auch. "Da waren Herren, die mich wohl mochten, aber die haben sich anderweitig getröstet." erzählte Rakel. "Ach und weeer?" fragte Estrid neugierig. Rakel erzählte von Dami und dem Arzt. Beide hatten Rakel zunächst auf eine bestimmte Weise gemustert, aber das Warten auf eine wartende Frau war wohl zu langweilig gewesen, beide hatten sich wohl anderweitig getröstet. Berath kam dazu und stellte das riesige Tablett mit dem Futter auf den Boden vor die Damen. "Guten Hunger." wünschte er. Rakel dankte ihm und bat ihn, sich dazu zu setzen. Estrid hingegen bestand auf "Aber oben ohne!". Und Berath ließ das auch noch mit sich machen. Rakel schämte sich für Estrid. Dafür lernte sie Mayonnaise kennen. Die gut zu den Kartoffelstangen passte. Sara kam plötzlich dazu und fragte Estrid verwundert, was diese hier machen würde. Sie begrüßten Sara und hießen sie, sich dazu zu setzen. Sara war sehr verwundert, Estrid und Rakel hier anzutreffen, gesellte sich dann aber dazu. Rakel stellte ihr Berath vor: "Berath Dunkelblick. Mein Mitschüler. Und außerdem hat er mich als Schwester adoptiert.". Bald darauf kam noch jemand auf den Steg. Da es ein ansehnlicher, junger Mann war, sprach Estrid ihn gleich formvollendet mit "He ihr da!" an und grinste. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich angesprochen fühlte und blickte dann auf und machte "hm?". "Was tut ihr da?" fragte Estrid und aß dabei genüsslich ihre Fritten. Berath rief ihm zu "Ihr sollt euch glaube ich auch ausziehen!". Valnir - der Fremdling - blickte nun ganz auf und schaute rüber. "Naja wenn ihr hier sitzen wollt dann nur oben ohne ja." sagte Estrid ungerührt und Rakel widmet sich fremdschämend angelegentlich den Fritten. "Ich soll was?" fragte er. "Nicht auf Estrid hören!" warf Rakel ein. "Stri .. schon wieder Met?" fragte Sara. "Wollt ihr euch nicht oben ohne hier hin setzen?" fragte Estrid ungerührt und weiterhin grinsend. "Keine gute Idee hm? Die Frauen könnten Feuer fangen wenn ich das mach." meinte Valnir ebenso frech. "Ich kann gut mit Feuer umgehen, Herr." sagte Estrid keck. Berath schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas und Valnir drehte sich zu Estrid um und stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten. Er legte den Kopf grinsend schief und fragte "Ahja?". "Sehr gut sogar." sagte Estrid und Rakel seufzte. Estrid grinste den Mann frech an und widmete sich dann wieder einer Wachtel. "Verstehst du jetzt was ich gestern meinte, Schwesterchen." fragte Berath Rakel. Diese nickte eifrig und meinte dann tröstend "Wir geben ihr einfach keinen Pudding, Berath." Die Gruppe kabbelte sich verbal noch weiter, man redete vom schwimmen, aber dazu kam es nicht. Rakel wäre gern geschwommen, aber nicht, wenn Estrid die Luft vor plumper, sinnlicher Spannung knistern ließ. Irgendwie konnte sich Rakel nicht vorstellen, welche Mann auf diese peinliche Masche reinfallen sollte. Aber Estrid sah schließlich gut genug aus, dass sich welche dazu herablassen könnten. Nachdenklich kaufte sie das letzte Wachtelchen ab. "Also wie ist euer Name?" fragte Estrid den Mann lächelnd. "Valnir hm? hast bestimmt schon mal gehört wie eine den geschrien hat." meinte dieser grinsend. Rakel verschluckte sich am letzten Stück Wachtel. "Na muss ja ein kurzer, leiser Schrei gewesen sein." stocherte Estrid herum. Sara seufzte und meinte leise zu Rakel "Da haben sich ja zwei gefunden.". Rakel hustete und nickte gleichzeitig. Berath brachte Rakel dazu, seine Schlange Annie zu streicheln. Annie schnurrte dabei. Eine seltsame Missbildung. Gewöhnlich schnurren Schlangen nicht. Rakel war das Tier etwas unheimlich. Schließlich war es hoch giftig. Estrid und Valnir plänkelten derweil weiter verbal miteinander herum. "Also entweder du setzt dich hier oben ohne hin oder gehst schwimmen." meinte Estrid schließlich zu Valnir. "Na ich weiß nicht hm? die Bedingungen um sich zu setzen waren ja ziemlich hart." meinte dieser. Man kam über die Schlange auf diverse Haustiere zu sprechen. Valnir hatte eine Art mechanische Spinne dabei, die er auf dem Steg herumlaufen ließ. "Das würde Tigili gefallen!" meinte Rakel. Sie gab dem sechsbeinigen "Wesen" einen Stupps. Der Roboter richtete seine Bordkanonen auf Rakel und... tat nichts. "Nun ich nehme an es IST ein Spielzeug ..." meinte Sara. Da zerfiel es auch schon in seine Einzelteile. Valnir entfuhr ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. Er sammelte die Scherben ein "Das ist normal..." erklärte er. "Oh .. und DAS könnt ihr wieder reparieren?" fragte Sara. "Aye, ich hab's gebaut hm?" meinte er und Sara schaute nun ehrlich überrascht drein, musterte Valnir scheinbar aus etwas anderen Augen. "Aber ich kann auch nützliches wenn ich will.". Nun unterhielt sich Sara mit ihm, fragte woher er käme. "Mein Vater hat mich verdonnert, mehr zu schwimmen und hier ist der einzige richtige See weit und breit." erklärte er. "Das Wasser ist toll." warf Rakel ein. "Naja, es ist Wasser, hm? Ich trink das ja nicht mal." meinte Valnir. "Euer Vater?" fragte Berath. "Vater und Hauptmann, das zweite ist der bessere Grund, auch zu tun was er sagt." erklärte Valnir. "Hauptmann? und er schickt euch schwimmen lernen?" fragte Sara. "Hauptmann.... Vermutlich ist er ähnlich wie unsere Meister. Wenn er Schwächen entdeckt, werden die ausgebügelt." vermutete Rakel. Valnir nickte ihr zu. "Und wenn er schlechte Laune hat, muss ich es ausbaden, so ist das Leben." ergänzte Valnir. "Aber was soll's... wann kommt man schon mal dazu, zu schwimmen ohne es zu müssen?" Irgendwie wandte sich das Gespräch nun Gerichten zu, es kreiste um die Taverne gegenüber des Stegs. "Und ihr seid alle von hier?" fragte er die Runde. "Nein. Ich bin aus Lordaeron." sagte Berath. "Uhm nein ich war eher zufällig hier." meinte Sara. Weitere Gespräche "Du wirst auch mit nach Uldum gehen, Berath?" fragte Sara schließlich. "Wenn mich die gute Rakel nicht darum bittet mitzugehen, dann bleibe ich zu hause." erklärte er. "Eh Berath, du kannst gern mitkommen, aber wenn du hier warten willst, ist das auch in Ordnung." meinte Rakel. "Wegen dieses James? Oder ist da noch mehr was ich wissen sollte?" fragte Sara. "Hmm? Was ist mit James?" fragte Rakel. "Na ich dachte du willst nach Uldum weil er dort.. naja." meinte Sara unsicher. "Was gibt's denn dort in der Wüste? Also jetz außer Sand?" fragte Valnir. "Mein Freund ist dort gestorben." erklärte Rakel. "Oh aye. Aber ist das nicht ein Grund da weg zu bleiben? Ist verdammt heiß dort glaub ich." "Ja und sandig." stimmte Rakel zu. "Als er das letzte mal in Sturmwind war, schwärmte er von der Wüste und den Oasen. Ich möchte das Land gerne sehen. Vielleicht kann ich es dann eher glauben, dass er wirklich ... fort .. ist." erzählte Rakel. "Na ist ja deine Entscheidung. Wenn ich mal irgendwo am Rand der Welt den letzten Atem raushuste, ist das letzte was ich will, dass meine Lore hinterher kommt. Naja... bin sicher das wird sie nicht abhalten hm?" "Und wenn ihr ihr vorher von der Gegend vorschwärmt?" fragte Rakel. "Ich bin meistens zum Arbeiten irgendwo, da hab ich nicht viel zu schwärmen. Und jetzt bin ich erstmal hier in der Gegend und in Sturmwind." "Mmmmh. Und Eure Lore?" fragte Rakel. "Na, die ist auch da, aber nicht hier... noch nicht." meinte er. "Verstehe." sagte Rakel. Später fragte sie "So .. ähm wie war das mit dem Schwimmen?". "Der Herr wollte schwimmen." stimmte Estrid grinsend zu. "Aye schwimmen... und Unterricht geben, da hat man mich auch für eingespannt. Da will irgendeine Trulla lernen wie man mit Dolchen umgeht." Rakel kam da ein Verdacht, wer diese 'Trulla' sein könne. "Und ihr müsst springen? Das tut mir aber leid." meinte sie. "Aye, er droht mit Geld hm?" meinte Valnir belustigt. "Was macht ihr denn so?" fragte Estrid und musterte Valnir von oben bis unten. Hatte er das nicht gerade erzählt? Rakel schaute Estrid verwundert an. "Ich bin Kriegshandwerker hm?" meinte er. "Das bedeutet was?" fragte Estrid nach. "Kämpfer zum mieten." erklärte er. "Ohhhh. Ein Söldner.". Valnir nickte Estrid zu. "Und Eure Truppe wartet auf neue Aufträge?" fragte Rakel neugierig, gespannt, ob sich ihr Verdacht erhärten würde. "Zumindest sind wir gerade frei. Aber ich beklag' mich nicht, Geld kriegen, ohne dabei sterben zu können ist ganz angenehm." "Wer weiß. Vielleicht piekst die Trulla ja." meinte Rakel schmunzelnd. Valnir grinste und winkte ab. "Mal schauen hm?" Rakel nickte. "Mal eine Frage..." sagte Rakel. "Ohoh Rakels Fragestunde." warf Estrid ein. "Hm?" machte Valnir. "Wer schreit denn Euren Namen hier in der Gegend alles, wenn Eure Lore weit weg ist?" fragte Rakel spitzfindig. "Meine Lore schreit laut genug, um sie auch hier zu hören." antwortete er. "Sehr gute Antwort." Rakel grinste. Valnir nickte ihr zu. "Aye die hört auch gut da muss ich aufpassen." "Na dann hätte sie wohl schon gerufen vorhin oder?" warf Sara ein. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, Estrid, Sara und Rakel sprachen über die Expedition, die am morgigen Abend zur sechsten Stunde am Sturmwinder Hafen aufbrechen würde. Estrid versuchte, Valnir nach Uldum mitzunehmen, aber dieser meinte "Allerdings bin ich nicht gut im schnell Pläne umwerfen und ich fürchte, ich bin morgen schon vergeben." "Der Unterricht?" fragte Rakel. "Nein nein, da hab ich noch keinen Termin. Da muss ich auf diese Kampfkunstschule warten hm?" Also hatte sich Rakel nicht getauscht. Er war Rikkards Sohn und sie die 'Trulla', "Ach er tritt der Schule bei?" fragte Estrid. "Eh... unsere Schule?" fragte Berath verwundert. Rakel kicherte. "Ich? Nein, geht nur um den Unterricht. Und nein, ist 'ne Schule in Sturmwind." erklärte Valnir. "Also doch unsere Schule." stellte Berath fest. Estrid grinste breit. "Ahja?" fraget Valnir. "Barath, erinnerst du dich an die Unterrichtstunde im Kampf gegen einen Geschildeten?" fragte Rakel. "Natürlich. Mit Hauptmann Rikkard." meinte Berath. "Genau." sagte Rakel. "Ach ihr kennt meinen Vater? Das tut mir Leid." meinte Valnir. "Ich traf ihn neulich." meinte Rakel leichthin. "Ah ja." machte Berath. "Und schilderte ihn meinen Mangel im Unterricht mit den Dolchen. Er versprach, mit seinem Sohn zu reden. Anscheinend hat er das." sagte Rakel grinsend. Valnir grinste auch. "Echt? Hat dich viel fetter und hässlicher beschrieben hm?" meinte Valnir. "Hat er das?" fragte Rakel etwas verwirrt. Estrid schaute Valnir kritisch an. "Ach was." er winkte ab. "Ey! Die Rakel ist Miss Sturmwind." warf Estrid ein. Was sachlich falsch war, was immer auch 'Miss Sturmwind' sein mochte. Zum Glück achtete niemand so recht auf sie. "Na das ist aber mal ein Zufall." fand Valnir. "Ich bin aber nun erstmal in Uldum." meinte Rakel nachdenklich. "Ich hatte schon Unterricht. Bei besagtem James, welcher in Uldum blieb." erklärte Rakel. "Aye, da hatte er was gesagt. Ich bin ja der Meinung, wenn man mit 'ner Waffe kämpfen will, dann nimmt man kein Messerchen hm?" meinte Valnir. Rakel war etwas enttäuscht. Sicher gab es wirkungsvollere Waffen. Aber Dolche waren klein, unauffällig mitzuführen und in geschickten Händen äußerst wirkungsvoll. Sie hatte gehofft, nach James endlich wieder jemanden zu finden, der ihrem Reiz erlegen wäre und Rakel die Geheimnisse im Umgang mit diesen kleinen, eleganten Waffen beibringen würde. Streit auf dem Steg Irgendwie hatten sich Berath und Estrid während Rakels Gespräch mit Valnir in die Haare bekommen. Er hatte zeitweilig eine rosa Wolke, die Estrid herbei gezaubert hatte, um den Kopf gehabt und die beiden warfen sich unerfreuliches an den Kopf. Estrid schnippste und die Wolke verschwand wieder. "Wenn die Kuchen reden haben die Krümel zu schweigen." meinte sie zu Berath. "Ja, deshalb frage ich mich warum du immerzu redest, Estrid." meinte dieser. "Oh! Es reicht!" schnaubte Estrid und wollte auf Berath losgehen. "Mach nur... ich steh auf Schmerzen." sagte er. "Haben die beiden was miteinander?" fragte Valnir Rakel leise. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte "Ich glaub nicht.". Estrid drehte dem immer noch ohne Hemd dastehenden Berath die Brustwarzen um. Berath verzog das Gesicht und griff nun seinerseits nach ihrer Oberweite. "Oha..." warf Valnir ein und Estrid bekam große Augen. "Geht's noch?!" fragte sie empört. "Möp Möp!" machte Berath und lachte. "Jeder will mal hupen." fügte er feinsinnig hinzu. Estrid nahm Anlauf und wollte ihm im Sprung in den Bauch treten. Berath trat elegant zur Seite. Estrid landete gerade noch auf der Stegkante. "Was beschwerst du dich? Wie du mir, so ich dir." meinte Berath. "Hast du das gesehen?" fragte Estrid schnaubend Rakel. "Der wollte an mir die Brust!" "Nein." sagte Rakel, die fand, dass Estrid Berath heute genug getriezt hätte und da nicht rein gezogen werden wollte. Außerdem hatte sie erst hin geschaut, als es wohl gerade vorbei war. "Naja... also..." warf Valnir ein. "Möp möp!" machte Berath. "Ich geb' dir gleich Möp möp! Das geht ja mal gar nicht." Berath lachte lauthals und Estrid schaute schockiert. "Vielleicht ist es nicht immer gut, wenn sie so ... groß sind?" warf Rakel etwas gehässig ein. Valnir prustete los. "Siehst du, Schwesterchen. Habe es dir gestern ja gesagt." meinte Berath. "Pah!" machte Estrid und Valnir meldete sich mit "Ach das stimmt nicht... ich find das immer gut." zu Wort. "Halte du nur immer zu diesem lüsternen Ekel." schmollte Estrid. "Was?" machte Rakel. Estrid sah sie sauer an. "Ich hab's nicht gesehen, Estrid." "Bitte... ich hatte hübschere als dich." bemerkte Berath nicht gerade deeskalierend. "Soll ichs nachstellen?" bot Valnir Rakel an und grinste Estrid an. "Er beleidigt dauernd." meinte Estrid. Rakel schüttelte den Kopf gen Valnir. "Du bist mir an die Titten gegangen und ich dir... wir sind quitt." fand Berath. "Es reicht mir mit dir Berath. Wenn du nicht deinen Mund hältst verweise ich dich auf deinen Platz Bauer!" blaffte Estrid. Berath verneigte sich spöttisch. "Ich bin ein Bauer." Estrid zog zornig die Brauen zusammen und Berath grinste. Estrid hob die Hände und setzte zu einem Zauber an, stockte dann aber und atmete durch. "Ich bin weg." sagte sie und verschwand. "Uh die ist sauer." bemerkte Valnir. "Gut, dass ich nicht sauer bin." meinte Berath. "Ich steh ja auf Frauen die um sich schlagen." meinte Valnir und Berath und er tauschten sich kurz über den Wert solcher Damen im Bett aus. Rakel verzog das Gesicht. Schließlich meinte sie "Man kann doch nicht den ganzen Abend das Feuer schüren und dann jammern wenn die Milch überkocht...". "Habe ich gejammert? Hätte auch nicht gejammert wenn ich einen Feuerball in die Weichteile bekommen hätte." meinte Berath. "Ich meinte Estrid." erklärte Rakel. "Achsooo." Berath wirkte erleichtert. "Mach dies, hol das ..." fügte Rakel hinzu. Valnir nickte ihr zu. "Ich habe eigentlich nur Witze gerissen." meinte Berath schmunzelnd. "Tja. Weg ist sie. Und wie komme ich nun zurück?" fragte sich Rakel halb laut. "Wohin denn?" fragte Valnir. "Soll ich dich begleiten? Ich schätze bis zum Morgengrauen sollten wir in Sturmwind sein." meinte Berath. "Tja, muss wohl so sein. Dann Packen und schlafen und aufs Schiff. Puh." fügte sich Rakel in ihr Schicksal. "Kannst du im Sattel schlafen?" fragte Berath. Rakel wusste es nicht. "Ich würd' dich ja vorbei fliegen, aber ist etwas eng." bot Valnir an. "Fliegen?" fragte Rakel. "Ich sagte doch ich bau' auch nützliches." erklärte er. "Oh oh. Ein Fluggerät? Trägt das uns drei?" fragte Rakel mit etwas bangem Blick auf Beraths Fleischmassen. "Eine gute Frage hm?" meinte Valnir und Berath warf ein "Ich wiege gute 120kg.". "Na ein Glück... bei schlechten hätt' ich dich nicht mitgenommen hm?" kalauerte Valnir. "Ich bin ... leichter ..." bemerkte Rakel schmunzelnd. "Allerdings... viel leichter sogar." ergänzte Berath. "Und das, obwohl Berath mich zu päppeln versucht." meinte Rakel. "Stimmt doch gar nicht." meinte dieser. "In der Ersten Zeit hatte ich einfach keinen Appetit, da haben sie mich alle etwas gepäppelt." erklärte Rakel. "Na ein bisschen was geht auch noch." meinte Valnir und nickte Rakel zu. "Na dann schauen wir doch mal, obs geht." meinte er dann auf das Fluggerät bezogen. "Folgt mir unauffällig hm?". Rakel nickte. "Aber ist die Estrid nicht sauer, wenn ihr sie hier lasst?" "Estrid? Sie ist Magierin und hat mich hergebracht. Vermutlich ist sie schon in Sturmwind." erklärte Rakel. Valnir schlug sich auf die Stirn und nickte. Dann aber entdeckte sie Estrid auf einer Bank vor dem Gasthaus. "Ich red' kurz mit ihr." meinte Rakel. Die beiden Männer gingen zu dem Fluggerät, dass ein Stück weiter in der Nähe der Brücke auf dem Rasen stand. Gespräch unter Freundinnen "Estrid?" fragte Rakel. Estrid schmollte, bemüßigte sich aber zu einem "Ja?". "Es tut mir Leid, ich hab nicht gesehen, was zwischen dir und Berath vorgefallen ist. Der andere Herr hat angeboten, uns nach Hause zu fliegen, ich dachte, du wärst fort." erzählte Rakel. "Zu fliegen? Du hältst dauernd zu Berath." meinte sie schmollend. "Ja, er hat eine Flugmaschine gebaut. Tu ich das?" fragte Rakel. "Ja." "Hmm." "Dabei versucht er mich dauernd zu provozieren." behauptete Estrid. "Du warst aber auch ganz schön biestig zu ihm. Vielleicht solltet ihr euch mal aussprechen. Ich möchte nicht zu irgendwem von euch halten müssen." sie lächelte. "Ich war gar nicht biestig. Ich wollte ihn fast in ein Schaf verwandeln. Gut, dass ich mich zurückgehalten habe." "Das wäre sicher keine gute Idee gewesen." meinte Rakel schmunzelnd. "Und was ist jetzt?" fragte Estrid. "Na ich muss zurück, die warten auf mich. Ich rede mal mit Berath, so geht das ja nicht." meinte Rakel. "Außerdem er ist 34. Er benimmt sich wie 16! Und da sagen immer alle ich sei schlimm." "Und du bist...." setzte Rakel an. "Dann hat er noch James beleidigt. Das geht gar nicht." meinte Estrid. Rakel wurde ernst. "Das erste, was ich von dem Arsch höre ist, wie er James beleidigt." "Ja. Dabei waren die richtig befreundet." Rakel seufzte. "Höhö Feueranzünder. Ich mache aus ihm einen Feueranzünder." Estrid schnaubte. Rakel nickte und meinte "Keine Ahnung, was ihn da geritten hat. Ihr seid irgendwie wie Hund und Katze... Aber ich muss zurück. Wir sehen uns Sonntag?" "Nein Morgen. Am Hafen." sagte Estrid. "Umso besser." fand Rakel. "Und eigentlich gleich, wenn wir ins Bett gehen? Oder wo schläfst du?" fragte Estrid. "Dann bis gleich." sagte Rakel. "Bis gleich." Rückflug "Verzeiht ich musste Abbitte leisten, weil ich immer zu Berath halten würde." erklärte Rakel, als sie zu den Männern zurück kam, die fachsimpelnd um das Fluggerät standen. "Aye aye. Dann schmeiß' ich's mal wieder an." sagte Valnir und Berath fragte, was Rakel Estrid gesagt hätte. Valnir riss mehrmals fluchend an einem Hebel, bis es wieder ansprang. Rakels Antwort ging im Lärm unter, sie betrachtete das Ding aber sehr neugierig. "Guten Flug!" brüllte Berath, als Rakel hinauf stieg. Offenbar flog er nicht mit. Valnir deutete ihr, sich gut festzuhalten und reichte ihr einige Riemen zum anschnallen. Berath brüllte, dass er sein Pferd nicht hier lassen könne. Rakel schnallte sich an, nachdem sie die richtigen Punkte gefunden hat. "Ich komme dann nach!" brüllte Berath. "Bereit?" fragte Valnir. "Ja." sagte Rakel. Sie war nun doch aufgeregt. Fliegen kannte sie bisher nur vom Rücken eines dieser Greifen. Valnir schnallte sich eine Fliegerbrille um. "Lass dich von Estrid mitnehmen und rede mit ihr!" brüllte Rakel. Valnir startete und Berath und Seenhain wurde klein unter ihnen. Sie flogen unter gewltigem Geknatter gen Sturmwind, eine Abgaswolke hinter sich herziehend. Schließlich landete Valnir im Tal der Helden. Er hustete, stieg ab und riss die Motorklappe auf, wo eine schwarze Rauchwolke entstieg. "Ich hoffe das kann ne Stunde hier stehen und abkühlen." er grinste und nahm die Brille ab. Rakel lachte. "Glaub nicht, dass jemand es bedienen kann." meinte sie. "Muss eh erst neuer Goblintreibstoff rein." erklärte Valnir. "Vielen Dank." sagte Rakel, vom Lärm noch etwas wattig. Sie machte einen Knicks vor Valnir. Valnir nickte ihr zu. "Ich hab zwischendurch gerufen wir müssen Gewicht reduzieren und das Kleid muss weg, aber haste nich' gehört, wa?" fragte er und lachte. "Nein!" sagte Rakel und schmunzelte. "Ich kehre dann mal in die Schule zurück." "Aye, gute Nacht und so." meinte Valnir und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Zurück in der Schule In der Schule saß Estrid da und las. Rakel ging sich erstmal waschen und umziehen. Diese Fluggeräte waren nicht nur laut, sondern auch schmutzig. Schließlich tauchte sie wieder auf in einem weiß-rosa Kleid, dass Estrid ihr mal geschenkt hatte und welches Estrid auch trug. Estrid schaute zu Rakel und schmunzelte. "Ich sag ja, das ist mega angenehm." "Ich bin damit auch mal ausgegangen. Wusste nicht, dass du das als Nachtgewand gedacht hattest." meinte Rakel. "Naja ich hab's weiter schneidern lassen. Ich find es sehr angenehm und kühl. Das ist das wichtigste. Der Typ eben war heiß." stellte Estrid fest und rückte ihre kleinen Lesebrille auf der Nase zurecht. "Mmmh er hat seine Lore. Außerem hat er mich Trulla genannt." meinte Rakel grinsend. "Was ist Lore?" fragte Estrid. Bezeichnend, den Part hatte sie natürlich überhört. "Seine Liebste." erklärte Rakel. Estrid blätterte eine Seite um, die erstaunlich leer war. "Warum nennt er sie Lore?" fragte sie. "Vielleicht heißt sie so? Loreley oder so?" vermutete Rakel. "Hmm ja... Aber...weil Lore... Ist ja so'n Schleppwagen." meinte Estrid. "Mmmmh? Ja. Bergwerk." nickte Rakel. "Wie grausam, so einen Namen zu haben." "Mmmmh. Wer weiß." meinte Estrid und klappte das Buch zu, das einen wunderschönen Ledereinband hatte. Sie nahm die Lesebrille ab. "Wer weiß? Inwiefern?" fragte sie ihre Freundin. "Wie sie zu dem Namen kam. Vielleicht kam sie in einer Lore zur Welt - oder wurde da gezeugt." meinte Rakel schmunzelnd. Estrid lachte. "Oder sie darf immer schleppen, weil er so ein Macho ist." "Puh" meinte Rakel. "Ich hasse solche Kerle." meinte Estrid. "Ich dachte er wär' heiß?" fragte Rakel. "Aber vergeben. Sag mir das er fett war, auch wenn es nicht so ist." bat Estrid. "Er war fett, Estrid." sagte Rakel und schmunzelte in sich hinein. "Danke." "Und ich dachte du stehst mehr auf so Bubis." meinte Rakel. "Bubis? Wieso das denn?" fragte Estrid. "Äh ja. Naja wegen... äh.." druckste Rakel herum. "Eik?" kam ihr Estrid zu Hilfe. Rakel nickte verlegen. "Ach Quark. Mir egal was für ein Typ das ist. Er muss nur das gewisse etwas haben. Ich habe kein Beuteschema." Estrid grinste. "Sehr sympathisch." meinte Rakel. "Hast du eins?" fragte Estrid. "Ich glaub nicht. Ich hab ja bisher nur einmal verliebt." meinte Rakel. "Ohhh. Wir sollten in Uldum ein Begräbnis machen." schlug Estrid vor. "Ich wünschte ich wüsste, wo er starb, aber das wollte der Meister mir nicht sagen. Sicher gefährlich." meinte Rakel. In dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür. "Wer ist das denn?" fragte Estrid. Rakel ging hin und öffnete die Schultür. "Guten Abend?" begrüßte sie den Herrn. Dieser sah unter einem roten Hut hoch, ein charismatischer Blick wurde Rakel entgegen geworfen. Rakel schaute neugierig unter die Krempe. "Einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Lady." wurde sie begrüßt und der Herr verneigte sich knapp, in der rechten Hand hielt er ein Papier. "Ich suche eine Estrid Snider, sie soll hier...wohnen?" fragte er. "Ja das stimmt. Kommt doch bitte herein." bat ihn Rakel. "Wobei ... wenn ihr wollt, können wir vorher noch etwas Essen gehen? Einen Spaziergang im Mondlicht, am See?" meinte er grinsend. "Ich bin Rakel, eine Freundin von Estrid." stellte sich Rakel vor und fügte hinzu "Oh wir waren gerade essen, tut mir Leid." "Dann sicher gern ein andermal?" fragte er. "Sanfus!" rief Estrid. "Da könnte ich drauf zurück kommen." meinte Rakel. Sanfus zuckte etwas zusammen, als er Estrids Stimme hörte und ächzte. Er zwinkerte ihr noch verschmitzt zu und ging dann zu Estrid hinüber. Rakel schloss die Tür. "Herr Lehrer was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Estrid. Sanfus sah zu Estrid, die Kinnlade senkte sich ein wenig und der Mund stand offen. "Schön wie die Schöpfung der Titanen...." bemerkte er abschweifend. Estrid war kurz sprachlos. "Setzt Euch doch." meinte Rakel. Sanfus nickte nur und setzte sich. "Morgen geht's nach Uldum." meinte Estrid, die ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "Ich habe meine Untersuchungen bezüglich des Artefakts weitergeführt." sagte er und Rakel dachte sich 'Ich sollte aufhören, das gleiche zu tragen wie Estrid, da kann ich im Vergleich ja nur schlecht abschneiden.' "Du musst dir noch helle Kleidung besorgen, Mundschutz und einen Hut." meinte Estrid zu Sanfus. "Ich habe einen Hut." sagte dieser. "Der ist rot." "Und?" "Da kann'ste dir direkt eine Zielscheibe auf die Brust kleben." behauptete Estrid. "Ich lasse doch meinen Hut nicht hier." meinte Sanfus. "Kannst ihn mitnehmen." kam ihm Estrid entgegen. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Berath kam herein. Er ließ sein Gepäck zu Boden fallen und streckte sich genüsslich. "Hallo Berath. Das ging ja fix." begrüßte ihn Rakel. "Meine Damen, der Herr." er nickte den Anwesenden zu. "Abend" begrüßte ihn Sanfus. Estrid hrmpfte. "Also, viel wichtiger ist, was ich 'rausgefunden habe, Strine." begann Sanfus, den Faden wieder aufzunehmen. "Und was?" fragte sie. "Absolut Nichts." meinte er. "Gib nicht auf kleiner Forscher. Das wird schon." munterte Estrid ihn auf. "Ich glaube du verstehst nicht. Auf dem Würfel steht so unglaublich viel. Aber bkeiner/b kennt diese Schriftzeichen. Nichteinmal dieser Armleuchter von Harrison Jones. Weswegen ich der ERSTE sein könnte der etwas neues entdeckt." "Warte Uldum ab vielleicht finden wir da was." meinte Estrid. "Wieso gehen wir da eigentlich mit?" fragte Sanfus. "Ja, ich habe Samson etwas angetrieben. Er braucht jetzt wirklich eine Pause. " Berath hob leicht einen Mundwinkel und stapfte die Kellertreppe runter. Dort kramte er herum. Rakel schaute zu den beiden anderen und fragte "Woher stammt denn dieser Würfel?" "Aus einer Kiste im Alteractal." sagte Sanfus und schaute zu ihr. "Sie kann das ruhig wissen Sanfus." meinte Estrid. Sanfus hob eine Braue und musterte Rakel nun genauer, er sah dann zu Estrid. Estrid nickte. Rakel zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich komme auch mit morgen." erklärte sie. Obwohl das nicht viel erklärte. "Außerdem suchen wir nach Artefakten da." meinte Estrid. "Dennoch, Asta gab mir genaue Anweisungen." wandte Sanfus ein. "Ihr müsst mir nichts sagen. Ich dachte nur... Vielleicht kam er mit den Draenei? Wenn hier keiner die Zeichen kennt." meinte Rakel. "Nein, viel zu entwickelt für Draenei. Dagegen sind die Draenei Höhlenbewohner." erklärte Sanfus. "Schriftzeichen, die ich während einer Forschungsreise entdeckt habe. Würde ich sonst meine Zeit dafür opfern?" meinte Sanfus Berath kam aus dem Keller. "Berath? Estrid? Könntet ihr euch vielleicht vertragen? Sonst kommt ihr auf der Reise in ein gemeinsames Zelt." drohte Rakel. Estrid hmpfte. Berath nippte an seinem Wein. "Der ist mir an die Möpse gegangen. Pöbelt rum und beleidigt Tote." "Hrm..." machte Berath und Sanfus sah entrüstet zu Estrid. "Ich nehme an, Berath sieht das anders?" vermutete Rakel. "Estrid, du übertreibst mal wieder maßlos. Ich pöb'le gar nicht so oft." meinte Berath. "Ich übertreibe gar nicht." behauptete Estrid. "Ich entschuldige mich dafür schlecht von James gesprochen zu haben." sagte Berath. "Danke." meinte Rakel. "James war auch einer meiner Freunde." ergänzte Berath. "Ach und für das andere nicht? Und das du mir in den Wein gespuckt hast? Und mich andauernd reizen musst?" fragte Estrid. "Pöbeln, Estrid, tust du mindestens so sehr wie ich, wenn nicht noch mehr." "Er hat uns zum Essen eingeladen und du hast ihn zum Dank herumkommandiert. Aber in einer Sache muss ich dir Recht geben. Ob eine Frau einem Mann an die Brust fasst, ist eine andere Sache, als anders herum." meinte Rakel. "Ich habe behauptet in den Wein gespuckt zu haben... hat er denn irgendwie anders geschmeckt?" fragte Berath. "Gut.. nächstes Mal ramme ich ihr meine Faust ins Gesicht, ist das dann besser?" schlug er vor. Estrid sah zu Rakel. "Ähm. Nein." meinte Rakel und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Siehst du?" fragte Estrid. "Einfaches Kompromiss... du geht mir nicht an die Brust und ich lasse dafür deine in Ruhe." sagte Berath. "Ich sehe vor allem, dass ihr euch beide bei mir über einander beschwert. Vielleicht sollte ich auf den Mondspaziergang zurückkommen, Herr Forscher, und wir lassen die beiden solange etwas... plaudern?" schlug Rakel vor. Sanfus ruckte mit dem Kopf herum, er grinste und nickte eifrig. "Hör mal zu Berath, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ist das lustig. Aber wenn du nicht als Schaf über der Sturmwinder Brücke enden willst, solltest du dich lieber etwas zurücknehmen." sagte Estrid. "Du bist hier zu Gast, Frau. Maße dich nicht an mir in meinem Zuhause Befehle zu erteilen." antwortete Berath. "Oh hast du eine Ahnung, Mannsbild." "Niemand hat dich eingeladen hier zu wohnen... Niemand der das Recht dazu hat. Dieses Recht haben die Meister, nicht ich und nicht Rakel." Rakel schaute zwischen ihren Freunden hin und her. "Fragen wir doch Meister Sheridan ob er es mir verbietet hier zu wohnen hm?" schlug Estrid vor. "Tu das, wenn er es erlaubt, soll es mir recht sein. Aber du bist ungefragt hier eingezogen." meinte Berath. "Eigentlich muss ich dafür keinen fragen. Aber da sieht man, wie wenig Ahnung du hast." behauptete Estrid. "Du musst keinen Fragen, weil? Erleuchte mich, oh ach so weise Frau." "Ich kann was ich kann. Das sollte dir reichen kleiner Berath." Du bist anmaßend, eitel und hochnäsig... nichts weiter, kleine Zauberin." sagte Berath. Rakel seufzte. "Das darf ich zurückgeben." meinte Estrid und Sanfus sah Rakel hoffnungsvoll an. "Gehen wir etwas? Oder amüsiert Euch das Schauspiel?" fragte Rakel. "Das hier? Nein." meinte Sanfus leise. Während dessen stritten sich die beiden lautstark weiter. Estrid sagte gerade "Anscheinend weißt du nicht wo dein Platz ist in der Gesellschaft, Pöbel." Rakel schaute etwas besorgt zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Die werden sich schon nicht zerreißen." beruhigte Sanfus sie. "Stimmt hoffentlich." sagte Rakel. "Du schimpfst mich Pöbel, kleine Zauberin. Doch bist du es, die in fremde Häuser stürmt und sich ungefragt einquartiert. Der einzige Mensch, der sich hier wie der letzte Pöbel aufführt, dass bist nur du." antwortete ihr Berath. "Ich bin eine Magiern aus Dalaran , geprüft von den Kirin Tor höchst persönlich. Und würde ich nicht wissen das ich hier sein darf, würde ich nicht hier sein." sagte Estrid. "Wer hat dir erlaubt dich hier einzuquartieren? So nenne mir den Namen." kam Berath auf das leidige Thema zurück. "Frag Meister Sheridan ob er was dagegen hat. Dann wirst du deine Antwort bekommen." behauptete Estrid. "Da es an dir ist, hier Unterkunft zu suchen, liegt es auch an dir, um Erlaubnis zu bitten, bevor du dich einrichtest." sagte Berath und Rakel biss sich auf die Lippen. "Du musst mich nicht belehren. Ich weiß was ich tun kann und was nicht." sagte Estrid. "Wenn es dir doch in solch beeindruckendem Maße an Einsicht und Verstand mangelt, ist es wohl nur Recht wenn ich dich auf deinen Fehltritt aufmerksam mache." erläuterte ihr Berath. "Ich sehe keinen Fehltritt." stellte Estrid fest. Sanfus lehnte sich zurück und konzentrierte sich auf das Blatt Papier auf der Hand. "Wie ich bereits sagte, es mangelt dir an Einsicht und Verstand. Du weißt vielleicht was du kannst... doch weiß du offenbar nicht wo dein Platz ist und auch nicht was du nicht darfst. Auch ein Magier steht nicht über dem Gesetz." antwortete Berath. Rakel schaute unentschlossen zum Forscher, schien sich aber auch nicht so wirklich von den Streitenden losreißen zu können. "Natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe nichts unrechtes getan. Und wo wir doch bei Verstand sind. Deiner ist wohl ganz abhanden gekommen." sagte Estrid. Sanfus sagte leise "Wenn ihr nicht wollt, bleiben wir." "Ach gehen wir, das kann noch dauern." meinte Rakel, hin und her gerissen. "Ach? Und was führt dich zu diesem Schluss?" fragte Berath seine Widersacherin. "Dass du nur Streit suchst. Von vorn herein bist du auf Konfrontation aus. Ohne Grund. Du bist nicht nur dumm du bist auch noch asozial." sagte Estrid. Sanfus legte ihr den Zettel langsam hin und ging dann schnell. Rakel öffnete die Tür und schloss sie wieder hinter ihnen. Von innen drang immer noch leise das Streiten heraus. Ein Spaziergang im Mondlicht Sanfus setzte seinen Hut auf und bot ihr gentlemanmäßig einen Arm zum einhaken an. Rakel hakte sich ein. "Tut mir Leid, aber ... es ist wichtig, dass die beiden sich aussprechen, wo wir morgen alle auf diese Expedition ziehen." erklärte ihm Rakel. "Natürlich." sagte er. "Mein Name ist übrigens Sanfus Pathwick, Lehrer und Forscher. Wollen wir?" fragte er schmunzelnd. "Gern. Angenehm. Ich bin Rakel, aber das sagte ich schon, oder?" fragte Rakel, über den Streit wusste sie nicht mehr, ob sie sich schon vorgestellt hatte. "Ich kenne da eine sehr sehr schöne Stelle hier in Sturmwind." meinte er. "Wo denn?" fragte Rakel. "Die kennt ihr sicher auch." meinte Sanfus. "Vermutlich, ich lebe schon lange hier." sagte Rakel. "Gebürtig aus Sturmwind?" fragte er. Rakel verneinte. "Wo kommt ihr denn her?" fragte der Forscher. "Ich bin nicht sicher, vermutlich aus dem Alterac." sagte Rakel. "Hm, wenn dann eine schwierige Vergangenheit, was euer Reich anbelangt." meinte er. "Ich kam mit vier Jahren nach Nordhain ins Waisenhaus des Klosters. Und später in das hiesige." erzählte Rakel. "Hm, ich hoffe es war nicht allzu schlimm?" Rakel verneinte. "Die Forschung macht Schwierigkeiten." sagte sie dann. "Oh? Ihr forscht?" fragte er interessiert. "Nun, nach meinen Wurzeln." erklärte Rakel. "Vielleicht kann ich euch dabei ja helfen?" bot er an. "Wenn es Eure Zeit erlaubt." sagte Rakel. Die Hilfe eines echten Forschers würde sie nicht ablehnen. "Für so eine hübsche Frau? Natürlich." meinte er galant. Rakel lächelte und erzählte "Ich habe mit meinem Liebsten zusammen im Kloster Nordhain und im Archiv von Sturmwind recherchiert." "Hier wird es etwas steil." warnt er Rakel. Sie waren durch die Stadt spaziert und standen nun in der nähe des Sees nördlich des Viertels der Zwerge. "Ach das macht nichts." sagte Rakel. "Wir sollten vielleicht anders herum." schlug Sanfus vor, aber Rakel löste sich, hob den Saum etwas an und kletterte auf die kleine Anhöhe. "Na? Was sagt ihr?" fragte er, als er ihr nach geklettert war. Man hatte von hier einen schönen Blick auf einen Wasserfall, der sich in den See ergossen hatte. So hatte Rakel den noch nie wahrgenommen. "Sehr schön! Ich sah bisher immer nur andere hier sitzen." erklärte sie. "Sagte ich doch." meinte er. "Wollen wir uns setzen?" fragte Rakel. "Wenn ihr euch setzen wollt, gerne." Sanfus machte mit dem Schuh etwas den Stein hinter ihr sauber, bevor sie sich hinsetzte. "Danke. James und ich wollten später nach Norden reisen um dort weiter zu forschen. Aber nun ... nun muss ich erst einmal nach Uldum." nahm sie den Faden wieder auf. "Im Alterac findet man nicht mehr viel." sagte Sanfus. "Hmmm. Ja das sagten mir andere auch schon. Aber ich will es wenigstens versuchen." meinte Rakel. "Und was macht dieser James? Kommt er mit?" fragte er. "In gewisser Weise ist er schon dort." sagte Rakel und schaute auf den Wasserfall. "In gewisser Weise?" fragte Sanfus. "Ich wartete seit November auf ihn. Vor ein, zwei Wochen habe ich die Nachricht bekommen, dass er dort starb. Vorher schwärmte er mir von Uldum vor und ich möchte es gern mit eigenen Augen sehen. Die Oasen, die Wüste. Was ihn so faszinierte." erzählte Rakel. Sie sprach nicht sonderlich sentimental, aber man konnte hören, dass es ihr schwer fiel, dabei so ruhig zu bleiben. "Oh...mein...Beileid." sagte Sanfus betreten. Rakel dankte ihm. Er sah etwas schuldig drein. "Wollt ihr vielleicht...einen Schluck Wein ?" fragte er nach einer Weile. "Ihr tragt Wein mit Euch herum?" fragte Rakel. Sanfus tippte sich an den Hut. Er nahm galant den Hut vom Kopf und legte ihn mit der Öffnung nach oben vor sich. Sanfus griff mit beiden Händen hinein. Hinaus zog er sie mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern. Rakel lachte auf. "Na sowas! Ist das nicht schwer auf dem Kopf?" Der Forscher griff in die Hosentasche, hinaus zog er ein Ding, das an ein gnomisches Armeemesser erinnerte. "Hm? Nein, davon merke ich nichts. Das ist ein verzauberter Hut." "Oh. Nun in Estrids Nähe muss ich wohl mit sowas rechnen." vermutete Rakel. "Ein Runenmeister der Zwerge hat ihm gehört. Wenn man rein greift, muss man an ein bestimmtes alkoholisches Getränk denken." erklärte er. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er in der Wüste ausreicht. Die Expeditionsleiterin sprach von Sandstürmen." sagte Rakel. "Man zieht nur Alkohol heraus, nicht sonderlich gut in einer Wüste." stimmte er ihr zu. Ein anderes Paar blieb kurz unter dem Hügel, auf dem sie saßen, stehen und lenkte dann die Schritte zu einem anderen Ort. Offenbar war der Platz beliebt. "Wobei man von leichtem Bier vermutlich leben könnte, zur Not." meinte Rakel. Sanfus klappte den Korkenzieher aus dem Messer und machte sich daran, die Flasche zu öffnen. Er zog den Korken heraus und goss in beide Gläser etwas Wein ein. Er stellte die Flasche auf einer flachen Stelle neben sich ab und reichte ihr ein Glas. "Das Geräusch von fallendem Wasser beruhigt einen immer auf seltsame Weise." meinte Rakel und nahm es leicht lächelnd entgegen. "Ich hoffe die Schule steht noch, wenn wir zurück kommen." sagte sie leise. Sanfus hob das Glas und stieß leicht mit ihr an. "Auf eine erfolgreiche Expedition." sagte er. Rakel nickte. "Auf Uldum. Euch geht es vermutlich um dort versandete Artefakte?" fragte Rakel. "Auch, ja." meinte er. "Und um diesen Würfel?" vermutete Rakel. Sanfus trank einen leichten Schluck. Es handelte sich um einen vollmundiger Rotwein, sehr fruchtig und mit weichen Abgang und einer leichten Eichenholznote. "Ich glaube nicht das ich in Uldum etwas finde." meinte er. Rakel nahm nun auch einen Schluck. Danach breitet sich ihr Lächeln etwas weiter aus. "Ein sehr feiner Wein. Nicht dass ich besonders bewandert wäre, aber er schmeckt mir." sagte sie. "Lordaeroner Rotwein. Der Wein ist älter als ich." sagte Sanfus. Er mochte Anfang Dreißig sein. "Ooooh." sagte Rakel beeindruckt und schnupperte an dem roten Traubensaft. "Ich weiß von Herrn Smith, einem Weinlieferanten, wie wertvoll die letzten Bestände dieses Weines sind." "Naja, er wäre es, wenn er nicht herbei gezaubert wäre." wandte Sanfus ein. "Oh stimmt." Rakel schmunzelte. "Fragt sich, ob er nun in irgendeinem Keller fehlt. Oder ob er ... irgendwie verdoppelt wurde." sinnierte sie. "Ich bin kein Magier. Aber bisher kam noch kein wütender Tavernenbesitzer oder Weinsammler auf mich zu." meinte Sanfus. Rakel schmunzelte und stützte sich mit dem rechten Arm ab, das Glas in der linken haltend. "Was macht ihr in der Schule denn so? Seid ihr eine Kämpferin?" fragte Sanfus. Rakel nickte und meinte "Ja, ich bin Schülerin der Kampfkunstschule." "Was lernt ihr denn so genaueres?" fragte er nach. "Angefangen habe ich, um mich besser wehren zu können. Und zwar mit Dolchen. Das ist sozusagen mein Hauptfach, auch wenn es momentan etwas brach liegt. Dann kamen Wurfwaffen, unbewaffneter Kampf, Schwertkampf, Pfeil und Bogen dazu sowie Muskel und Ausdauertraining. Dazu bekam ich Unterricht in Akrobatik, Geschichte und Alchemie." sie schaute nachdenklich. "In einer Schule für Kampfkunst?" fragte er. Rakel nickte. "Ja, ich war auch überrascht, aber die Meister geben uns eine recht umfassende Ausbildung. Andere Schüler lernten auch schreiben beispielsweise. Das konnte ich schon. Und das mit der Geschichte... als mein Meister merkte, dass ich sehr wenig darüber wusste, gab er mir Unterricht." "Und wofür die Kampfkunst?" fragte er. Nun... Ich wollte mich verteidigen können. Ich hatte die Jahre zwischen Waisenhaus und Schule aufgrund widriger Umstände unter eben solchen verlebt und als ich den Aushang der Kampfkunstschule sah, dachte ich, das könnte mir nützen." "Verständlich, ja." sagte Sanfus. "Und so wie die Ausbildung durchgeführt wird, kann ich vielleicht einmal selbst unterrichten." meinte Rakel. "Und eurem Aussehen tat das nicht zum schlechtesten." er schmunzelte. Rakel, nicht ganz sicher, wie sie mit seinen Komplimenten und der galanten Art umgehen sollte, dankte ihm und lächelte. "Und ich muss wohl aufpassen was ich sage, hm?" er grinste etwas. "Warum? Weil ich kämpfen kann?" fragte Rakel. Sanfus nickte. Rakel schmunzelte. "Der Kampf sollte immer nur die letzte Möglichkeit sein, wenn alle anderen Mittel scheitern." meinte sie. "Man vermittelt euch also auch Weisheit und Philosophie?" fragte er. "Das geht wohl Hand in Hand damit, uns nicht zu einfachen Söldnern auszubilden, sondern zu etwas umfassenderen." meinte Rakel nachdenklich. "Ihr tragt ein Schwert mit Euch herum. Wisst ihr es zu führen?" fragte sie. "Ich habe es zum Glück noch nie benutzen müssen. Ich habe Grundlagen gelernt, nicht viel." sagte er. "Das wichtigste ist wohl ... Wer eine Waffe zieht, sollte zu zwei Dingen bereit sein. Zu Töten und zu Sterben." sagte Rakel ernst. "Ich will beides nicht." gab Sanfus zu. Rakel nickte. "Wer möchte das schon. Deshalb sollte man eine Waffe nur ins Spiel bringen, wenn es nicht anders geht. Dann aber voll konzentriert und nicht nur einfach so. Um zu drohen. Oder so." führte Rakel aus. Sie nippte am Wein. "Darf ich fragen, warum ihr nach Uldum reist, wenn ihr nicht erwartet, etwas zu finden?" fragte sie dann. "Irgendjemand muss ja überprüfen, ob dieser Anfänger Jones seine Arbeit richtig macht, oder?" meinte er. Rakel lächelte. Vermutlich würde er ihr sowieso nicht sagen dürfen oder wollen, was er sich dort erhoffte. "Werden wir den Professor dort treffen? Ich sah mal drei junge Frauen albern kichernd aus der Bibliothek kommen, wo er irgendetwas erklärt hatte." "Ich hoffe nicht." sagte Sanfus. "Und es ist quasi meine Berufung, dorthin zu gehen." ergänzte er. Rakel wendete ihre Augen von dem Schauspiel des fallenden Wassers ab und sah zu ihrem Begleiter. Sanfus sah sie ebenso an. "Berufung?" fragte sie. "Kann man so nennen, ich darf nicht darüber reden." Rakel nickt und meinte "Schade. Wenn ich einen Fehler habe, dann ist es Neugierde." "Neugierde ist das wundervollste Geschenk das uns die Titanen gaben!" sagte Sanfus überraschender Weise. Rakel schmunzelte. "Das höre ich ja zum ersten Mal. Das sollte ich mir merken!" Sanfus lachte etwas auf und trank einen Schluck Wein. Rakel trank ebenfalls von dem Wein aus ihrer möglichen Heimat. "Ohne Neugierde würden wir noch in Höhlen leben." erklärte er. "Das stimmt vermutlich." gab Rakel zu. "Und ich kann nicht verstehen wie die Leute nicht danach streben könnten mehr zu erfahren, über die Welt, ihre Entstehung, ihre Geschichte." meinte er. "Wollt ihr Estrid noch sprechen? Das Gespräch wurde ja recht unsanft unterbrochen." fragte Rakel. "Nein, das hat Zeit." "Gut." sagte Rakel. "Es waren nur Notizen." "Über den geheimnisvollen Würfel sicherlich." meinte Rakel schmunzelnd. Sanfus legte einen Zeigefinger auf den Mund und schmunzelte ebenfalls. Rakel nickte und trank den Wein aus. "Noch etwas Wein?" fragte er aufmerksam. "Danke. Aber ich hatte vorhin in Seenhain schon etwas und ich sollte morgen noch bei Sinnen sein, um meine Sachen zu packen. Wollen wir vielleicht gleich zur Schule zurück gehen, nicht, dass es Verletzte gab?" fragte sie. "Ach das glaube ich nicht das da etwas passiert ist, ich hoffe es zumindest nicht." meinte er und schenkte nur sich etwas nach. "Berath ist ebenfalls Schüler der Kampfkunstschule. Die beiden sind wie Feuer und Wasser, Hund und Katze." sagte Rakel. "Ja, das habe ich gemerkt." meinte Sanfus. "Immerhin ist Euch ein Mondspaziergang daraus erwachsen." meinte Rakel schmunzelnd. Sanfus lachte etwas. "Wenn das öfters passiert, kann sich Strine öfters mit jemandem streiten." Rakel lächelte. "Wieso geht ihr nach Uldum?" fragte er sie. Rakel schaute etwas überrascht. "Ich will das Land sehen, von dem mir James so vorgeschwärmt hat. Und vielleicht kann ich da begreifen, dass er wirklich nicht plötzlich wieder in der Tür steht." Sanfus sah in sein Glas. Das Thema machte ihn wohl verlegen. "Hm, wir sollten wirklich nach Strine sehen, sie kann sehr...impulsiv sein." meinte er. Rakel nickte und stand auf. "Passt das Glas wieder in den Hut?" fragte sie. Sanfus nahm die Gläser und die Weinflasche, gedankenverloren ließ er alle drei Dinge im Hut verschwinden. Er setzte sich den Hut auf, der keinerlei Extragewicht zu haben schien. Rakel putzte sich unauffällig die Rückseite des Kleides ab und Sanfus sah rasch weg. "Na da bin ich mal gespannt, was uns erwartet." meinte Rakel auf dem Weg zurück. "Ich sehe viele Schafe vor meinem geistigen Auge." meinte er. "Eines vielleicht." sagte Rakel. "Oder die ganze Altstadt." befürchtete Sanfus. Er schien Estrid zu kennen. "Hmm mmhh." machte Rakel. Schließlich begegneten sie Berath. Er lag draußen vor der Schule auf einer steinernen Bank. "Ah, wieder zurück?" fragte er. Sanfus blickte auf den Mann. "Warum liegst du hier herum?" fragte Rakel. "Immerhin kein Schaf." stellte Sanfus fest. "Mmmh. Ein schwacher Trost." meinte Rakel. "Habe mir die Sterne angeschaut." sagte Berath. "Und? Verlobt mit Estrid?" fragte Rakel. "Estrid hat sich mit einem 'Leck mich' zu Bett begeben... das kam kurz nachdem ich meinte, dass wir uns recht ähnlich sind und begann 'freundlich' zu werden." erzählte Berath und schmunzelte. "Ich hoffe du bist der Aufforderung nicht nachgekommen." meinte Rakel. "Ich habe ihr ein 'Ich mag dich' nachgerufen." erzählte er und grinste. "Hmmm. Das ist jedenfalls besser als vorher." stellte Rakel fest. "Sie warf einen Frostblitz... und ich sagte, ich mag sie noch immer. Nun... ich denke, jetzt schläft sie." erzählte er. Sanfus lachte etwas auf und meinte "Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Dann kann ich ja zu Bett gehen." "Ähm ja. Genau, es wird spät." sagte Rakel. Es musste schon etwa halb drei in der Nacht sein und der Tag war ang gewesen. "Apropos... ich hoffe, sie zieht wirklich fest ein. So angeregt habe ich lange nicht 'diskutiert'." meinte Berath. "Danke für den netten Abend." sagte Rakel zu Sanfus. "Ich habe zu Danken, Rakel." meinte dieser. "Seid ihr jetzt verlobt?" fragte Berath. "Ähm. Nein. Wir sehen uns dann morgen um sechs Uhr Abends am Hafen?" fragte Rakel. Sanfus verneigte sich vor Rakel, welche einen Knicks machte. "Arbeitet noch dran, hrm?" warf Berath ein. "Einfach nicht beachten." schlug Rakel vor. "Gute Nacht, der Herr." sagte Berath. "Gute Nacht, Herr Berath." sagte Sanfus. "Ja, ich ziehe sie nur gern auf." erklärte dieser. "Gute Nacht, Herr Pathwick." sagte Rakel. "Die Titanen mögen euch gewogen sein." meinte Sanfus. "Das wäre erfreulich." Sanfus verschwand in den Gassen der Stadt und Berath und Rakel gingen zur Schule zurück. "Es scheint nichts zu brennen." stellte Rakel fest. "Hrm... steht alles noch." sagte Berath. "Pudding?" fragte Rakel und schmunzelte. "Nein..." "Gut. Dann schlaf' gut." sagte Rakel. "Sag mal, hat dich Annie eben wirklich so sehr erschreckt?" fragte er "Naja, sie ist so giftig." meinte Rakel. "Aber auch sooo putzig." er schmunzelte. "Vermutlich beißt sie nur, wenn sie Angst bekommt. Aber wenn man sich versehentlich auf sie setzt oder so..." sagte Rakel. "Wenn man ihre Flasche schüttelt..." "Das mag sie sicher nicht." konnte Rakel gut verstehen. "Aye. - Nun, eine gute Nacht und träum' schön." sagte Berath. "Du auch."